Take My Breath Away
by Roxotaku
Summary: After a fierce battle, InuYasha lies on the brink of death. Desperately, Kagome races on Kirara to try and save him. This is an older story of mine, written in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha, never claimed to, nope. It belongs to that wonderful mangaka Rumiko Takahashi and her publishers.

The song in this fic is "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin

Some people who are younger than me may know it if they are Tom Cruise fans.

It was used during the sex scene between him and Kelly McGillis in the movie

"Top Gun."

A/N: Please excuse any errors in use of Japanese words and lack of knowledge about certain episodes. I have only seen the eps. aired on Adult Swim, and only own some of the Viz manga. I don't download any fansubs or scanslations of Inu-Yasha, no room, my husband has my hard drive loaded up with his crap!

Take My Breath Away

The battle had been fierce, worse by far than any they had fought before. Naraku had set a horde of reptilian youkai against them in the narrow confines of a forest, and they had been hard pressed. These particular youkai had nasty venomous fangs, and poison barbs on their wrists and ankles. Kagome leaned back against a tree, panting. In one hand she held her bow, now lowered in exhaustion. By her side was an empty quiver for the arrows she had shot feverishly during the melee. With trepidation she tried to account for her friends, ignoring her own bruised and tattered state.

Miroku was about ten yards away, kneeling on the ground gasping, his kazaana just recently re-covered with fabric and prayer beads. Like Kagome his clothes were torn and shredded from the youkai's barbs, but he seemed to be otherwise unharmed.

Sango was beginning to get up from a ditch she had landed in nearby. Her hiraikotsu lay next to her, blackened with the blood of the youkai. Smears of black were on her face and clothes, but they looked to be only dirt and youkai blood, not her own.

Shippo was high in a tree, away from the action. But where was Inu-Yasha?

"Shippo, can you see Inu-Yasha from up there?" Kagome called to the kitsune.

The little fox youkai scrambled out from the confines of the thick branches and got on the edge of the nearest tree limb to look around. Kagome watched him as his small red head appeared from the foliage and scanned the area.

"Over there," he pointed to a deep stand of trees, "I can see the red of his clothes."

"Inu-Yasha, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome called in that direction.

When she got no answer, Miroku and Sango started calling as well.

"He's not moving," said Shippo.

Those words galvanized Kagome into action. The adrenaline rang in her ears as she dropped everything and ran. The squish of dead youkai under her feet did not deter her as she pushed her way through the trees. Inu-Yasha lay on the ground next to several dead youkai, Tetsusaiga still drawn and clutched in his hand. He was unconscious and had an unhealthy greenish pallor to his skin. As she bent down to check his pulse, her heart beating wildly, Miroku and Sango reached them.

"It looks like he may have youkai venom in him," said Miroku, his face solemn with worry. "We have to check for puncture or slash wounds."

The three of them began pulling aside his sleeves and shirt to look. Kagome gasped as she found a deep gash on his right forearm that was bubbling with green venom. Before anyone else could react, she jumped up and went to look for her pack. Miroku sighed in exasperation and called out to her.

"Kagome, I don't know if your medicines from the future can help him," he yelled after her, "this is youkai venom."

She tried not to trip, her eyes blinded by tears. I have to try to help him, thought Kagome, Inu-Yasha can't die. Shippo stood next to her pack at the base of the tree he had been in, and tried to pummel her with questions while she dug into it. It was futile though, she was single minded in her efforts. Several times she had to swipe at her eyes with the back of her hands to clear her tears so she could see what she was doing. Finally she found some analgesic, bandages and a canteen, and went running back, Shippo in tow.

As Kagome approached the stand of trees again, Miroku and Sango, who were carrying Inu-Yasha between them, met her. They laid him on a patch of clean grass, and Kagome began to frantically apply the analgesic and clean and bind the wound. His breaths were shallow, and he had not regained consciousness. His skin still looked a sickly color.

"We have to get him back to Kaede as soon as possible," Kagome said, "can we use Kirara Sango?"

"Yes, I see her over by Shippo's tree," Sango replied, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I asked. Miroku, Shippo and I will get back on foot. It will be faster if she only takes you and Inu-Yasha."

Sango beckoned and the fire cat came over to them. Kirara graciously agreed to help, and changed into her larger youkai form. Kagome mounted her, and Shippo handed up her pack, which she strapped to her back. Carefully they handed the unconscious hanyou to her and she held him in a half prostrate position against her. Inu-Yasha's head rested on her breasts, his head tucked under her chin, and she locked her arms tightly around his chest under his arms. As the others watched, Kirara flew away.

"What do you think?" asked Sango to Miroku.

The houshi shook his head.

"He has his own youkai blood in his favor." Said Miroku, "But his human blood is working against him. I can't really say for sure, but it will be touch and go until Kagome gets some help for him."

Sango sighed.

"Yes, I'm thinking the same thing." She said.

Kagome estimated they had been traveling for a few hours when she began to notice Inu-Yasha's temperature rising. She felt his forehead, and decided reluctantly that they had to stop. She instructed Kirara to find someplace near water, a stream or small spring would do. Very shortly they stopped by a spring that fed a small, bubbling brook. Kagome dismounted as carefully as she could, staggering a bit under Inu-Yasha's dead weight. She slipped him off Kirara's back and set about making a comfortable spot for him. When she had him lying on his back she examined him and found he was drenched in sweat, his silvery hair plastered to his face. Sighing resignedly, she knew she had no choice but to strip him and bathe him to try and bring down his temperature. She wasn't sure how aspirin would work on hanyou metabolisms, and did not think she could get it in him anyway while he was still unconscious.

It took a while longer then she had hoped, as she struggled to remove his haori, hakama and white undershirt. When she had him undressed, she moved his long hair aside off his face and body from where it clung. Having never seen him naked before, she blushed as she worked, furious with herself at the feelings she had as she surreptitiously looked at his body.

'He's sick, possibly dying, and my hormones have to flare?' She thought with disgust. 'Thank kami he's unconscious and can't see me blushing.'

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, and reached for a towel in her pack. As she dipped it in the brook, she knew she would be getting a closer examination of the hanyou than she ever would have thought to, and told herself to get a grip.

Kagome turned to him with the wet towel, and gasped as she took the sight of him all in at once for the first time. Despite his illness, he was breathtaking to her. His sculpted mouth was slightly open, the tips of his fangs just visible. The turned up nose looked like it belonged on a younger, more innocent face. His upswept brows above his large eyes gave his face a dramatic look. Bending over, she began to wipe his brow and worked her way down the planes of his face. Next she did his strong, slender neck and broad shoulders. She was careful when she got to his arms to avoid the bandages, not wanting to disturb the wound. His chest was surprisingly hairless, his pecs hard and well defined. By the time she got to his washboard abs, she was trembling and sweating. She had to stop a few times to wipe her own brow and push the hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath, she prepared to do his hips and pubic region. Tears came to her eyes as she was flooded by her raging emotions, while she wiped the deep indents of his slender hips. His flaccid cock lay in a sweaty tangle of silver pubic hair, large even in repose over his low hanging balls.

"Kagome…" he suddenly moaned as the washcloth brushed this region, and she jumped with an 'eep!' of surprise.

Was he awake?

"Inu-Yasha," she said tentatively, looking into his face.

No his eyes, were closed, his breathing a little ragged. As she watched he drew his brows down into a frown and turning his head to one side, murmured her name again. It was all too much for her to bear, everyone always thought her so strong, but not at this moment.

Overcome with emotion, she started to cry, bending over his prone body so her tears fell on his chest.

"Oh, Inu-Yasha, I love you…don't die." She sobbed.

Watching every motion

In my foolish lover's game

On this endless ocean

Finally lovers know no shame

Turning and returning

To some secret place inside

Watching in slow motion

As you turn around and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away


	2. Chapter 2

Take My Breath Away

Chapter 2

Kagome could not afford to waste any more time crying, but the emotional release helped calm her. Inu-Yasha did not stir again as she finished towel bathing him hurriedly. She was caught between the need to help him now and the urgency of getting him better medical care. Getting him dressed again was almost impossible. In the end she left off his haori and tied it around her waist. Kirara flattened herself to the ground as much as she could to try and make it easier for Kagome to pull Inu-Yasha with her up on the fire cat's back. Kagome was heaving with exhaustion by the time Kirara took off again.

Inu-Yasha's temperature did not go down for long. It was getting late in the day, the sun was slowly beginning to set behind the trees. Kagome had not wanted to stop again too soon. They were at least a half a day's journey from Kaede's village if they flew non-stop. But another stop was becoming unavoidable. She asked Kirara to find a place with deep water, like a pond or river. Twenty minutes later they landed by a deep, slow moving river. This time Kagome would try and submerse him, his fever was that bad.

Once she got his clothes off again, she realized that she would have to take him in the river herself because he was still unconscious. There was no way she would be able to support his weight from the riverbank. He might slip out of her grasp and drown. Of course she had no bathing suit and the tattered rags of her clothing would probably just drag her down or get in her way. Sighing resignedly, she stripped off all her clothes, including her bra and panties because they were her last clean pair.

As she stood naked over Inu-Yasha's body, she was glad he was still unconscious. This was a pretty compromising situation for him to suddenly wake up to, despite her true intentions. Kagome got into the water first. To her relief it came up only to her chest, and the slow current was cool but not cold. Then she slipped her hands in his armpits and dragged him in after her. His body slipped into the water and it buoyed him somewhat, making it easier for her to support him. He floated on his back, and she held his head above water by resting it on her shoulder and clasping him across his chest with her arm.

His hair fanned out and tickled her naked breasts, and she groaned at the uncalled for erotic sensation. One of his hands brushed her hip as it floated underwater, bringing on another wave of erotic feeling. How can you betray me like this? She thought at her body as she splashed water gently on his neck and face.

It was hard work bathing him in the river, and she stopped at one point and rested her forehead on his shoulder where it lay cushioned on her breast. To her relief, he seemed cooler to her touch. When she felt she was almost ready to try and haul him out of the river with her, he stirred. She took in a sharp breath as his head moved on her shoulder. His hand clasped her hip where it had been dangling, and his golden eyes slowly opened.

'Oh for kami's sake what do I do now?' She thought as she bit her lip and he turned his gaze upon her face.

His eyes were unfocused, and she realized he was still in a haze from the venom and his fever.

"Kagome…?" he whispered.

"Shh, Inu-Yasha. You're very ill. Don't try to do anything." She said.

He relaxed his grasp on her and closed his eyes, and she breathed a sigh of relief. When it came time to get him out of the river she almost wished he was conscious again to help her. Despite her distaste for water, Kirara changed to her youkai form and delicately took one of his arms in her mouth to help Kagome. The fire cat realized the miko would never get him out otherwise.

What Kagome and Kirara didn't know was that Inu-Yasha had not slipped back into full unconsciousness. He lingered on the edge, semi-aware of what was going on. His mind was a jumble from the fever, and he could not remember what had happened clearly. All he knew was that his body burned, like fire racing up and down his nerves. Through slitted eyes he saw Kagome rise nude before him, and he caught his breath in an inaudible gasp. Was it the fever that took his breath away as he looked at her? He was stunned by how beautiful her body was. Had he never noticed before? Her breasts were full, high and round, with pert pink nipples that stood erect from the cold water. His eyes traveled to her slender waist and softly flaring hips and rested on the damp curls of her pubic region. Then he took in her long, strong, slim legs.

'Am I dreaming he thought? Or is this arousing vision really my Kagome? It's all too confusing…'

By the time Kagome had dressed and started to try and dress Inu-Yasha again, he had drifted off unknown to her that he had ever been awake. She put fresh bandages on his arm, but gave up on trying to put his shirt back on. She put on his hakama and slung his haori around his shoulders. The shirt got stuffed in her pack.

It became plain to her and Kirara that they would have to stop and make camp for at least part of the night. The miko and the fire cat were too exhausted to go on. Kagome ate a meager meal of ramen and tried to get some water down Inu-Yasha's throat without him choking on it. As she got ready to try and get a few hours sleep, she noticed Inu-Yasha start to shiver. This could not be a good sign, she thought. She slipped up next to him and felt his forehead. He was sweating and his skin was cold and clammy.

'Okay,' she thought, 'I will just have to keep him warm.'

She laid her sleeping bag over them both, and lay next to him, her arm around him. Pressed up to his side, she rested her head on his chest, trying her best to share her warmth with him. He tossed his head and murmured something, but they were just fever dreams, she thought. In his sleep he reached his arm out and held hers where it clasped him.

'Hold on Inu-Yasha,' she thought, 'you can't die not knowing how I feel about you.'

Inu-Yasha dreamt of a naked miko who looked like a goddess and took loving care of him. And it wasn't Kikyo…

Watching I keep waiting

Still anticipating love

Never hesitating

To become the fated ones

Turning and retruning

To some secret place to hide

Watching in slow motion

As you turn to me and say

Take my breath away

Take my breath away


	3. Chapter 3

Take My Breath Away

Chapter 3

After three or four hours sleep, Kagome awoke, still groggy. She peeled her cheek off of Inu-Yasha's sweaty chest with a sticky sound. He still clutched her arm, although weakly. And to her dismay his fever was back. They were so close to Kaede's village! She knew that they could make it without stopping in a few hours, but could she take the risk of Inu-Yasha's fever getting worse?

Heaving a sigh of frustration and fatigue, she gently freed her self from Inu-Yasha's grasp and sat up. The sky was just beginning to lighten in the east. The fire cat had been curled up in its smaller form by her pack, and now woke up at her perceived movement.

"Kirara, we must find some more water first, a stream or spring." Said Kagome. "Then we can fly non-stop to Kaede's."

They did not have to go far to find a stream this time to Kagome's relief. Because she was so pressed for time, she left on his hakama and just towel bathed his upper body and face. He tossed his head and mumbled incoherently a moment, but she ignored this as fever dreams. As before, Inu-Yasha rose to just the edge of consciousness and watched Kagome through barely opened eyes. The haze of his illness made it look like she had a halo around her body, and he wondered if they were dead. Then he drifted off again as she finished her ministrations and beckoned to Kirara.

Kagome was relieved when they finally came to the edge of the village. They landed and Kagome slid herself and Inu-Yasha off Kirara's back. It would be a bad idea to fly the fire cat directly into the village. She did not want to panic the villagers. After she instructed Kirara to watch over Inu-Yasha, she slipped off her pack and made for Kaede's house at a run. The old Miko was startled as her front door opened, and there stood Kagome, looking wild and disheveled.

As Kagome explained what had happened, she began to shake and her voice quivered. Kaede took the younger miko's hands in her own and told her to take a couple deep breaths, she would get some neighbors she trusted to help bring Inu-Yasha back.

Kaede's face looked grave when she saw Inu-Yasha's condition.

"Ye traveled with him in this condition?" She said to Kagome, "What did ye do for his fever?"

"I stopped to bathe him when it seemed his fever was getting bad," she said, eyes downcast and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Well, under these circumstances I believe that was the best ye could've done." Said Kaede.

Kagome smiled at her gratefully.

They got back to the house and laid him inside. Kagome anxiously waited while Kaede examined Inu-Yasha carefully.

"Well, what do you think?" Kagome said as Kaede squatted back on her heels.

"I can make a draught that will help cleanse his system with the help of his youkai blood," she said, "but it will take a few days."

"That's wonderful!" Said Kagome, her spirits lifting. The she noticed that Kaede still looked concerned.

"His recuperation all depends on the strength of his youkai blood," said Kaede "and tomorrow is the new moon. I'm sorry Kagome, but if he is not well by then, the venom will kill him when he changes into his human form."

Kagome felt like her heart had skipped a beat. All the color drained from her face, and she almost fell down at Kaede's last words. She sat on the floor with a thump next to Inu-Yasha's prone body. This couldn't be happening, she thought, dumbstruck. I can't let this happen! The shock from first hearing what the old miko said started to wear off, and pain and fear took over her overtaxed body. Sobs came uncontrollably out of her, and tears suddenly flooded her eyes and poured down her cheeks.

"No!" she cried, reaching out and pulling Inu-Yasha's head gently into her lap, "I won't let him die, Kaede, I can't."

Her tears splashed onto Inu-Yasha's face, into his own closed eyes. Those golden eyes started to open but she was too upset to notice. He gazed quietly into her face, comprehending her pain. So, he was going to die…

She was startled when she felt Inu-Yasha's hand brush her cheek. Gasping she finally noticed that he was awake and looking at her. There was more clarity in his vision than she had seen since this had all happened.

"I died once already Kagome," he said softly, "when you brought me back fifty years after Kikyo killed me, it was a momentary reprieve. I am not afraid to die again."

"This time will be permanent!" She cried, "Please Inu-Yasha, you can't leave me!"

"Do we have another alternative?" He said.

Kagome looked up at Kaede without much hope, and the old miko had none to give her.

"I have nothing more here that I can do." The old woman said.

Then a new thought struck Kagome. It stopped her tears and sobbing momentarily. The well! She could go home and get help! There was no way she was bringing anyone back here with her – if they could even come. But since he was going to be human something from her time might help…She backhanded the tears out of her eyes and Inu-Yasha gazed at her curiously.

"Back in my time we have cures called anti-venom," said Kagome, "it works on humans who have been bit by poisonous snakes and reptiles. I have to get some. We have to try and see if it will keep Inu-Yasha alive when he turns human."

Inu-Yasha and Kaede did not look too convinced, but Kagome was adamant. Without further fanfare she left promising to be back before the new moon rose with the anti-venom. As she ran as fast as her shaky legs could carry her, she wondered how she could get her hands on what she needed. Well, her Grandfather was forever making up illnesses for her while she was in the feudal era. He would just have to use these stories to convince someone to get him the anti-venom she needed. Maybe now all his fabrications could be useful…

Through the hourglass I saw you

In time you slipped away

When the mirror crashed I called you

And turned to hear you say

If only for today

I am unafraid

Take my breath away

Take my breath away

A/N: Will Kagome be able to get the anti-venom and will it save Inu-Yasha? Only my muse knows. Chapter 4 to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Take My Breath Away

Chapter 4

Kagome lay in her bed anxiously awaiting the return of her Grandfather. When she had burst in on her family's morning meal, she had ignored their onslaught of questions and got right to the point. At first her Grandfather had launched into one of his stories about a herpetologist who had sought his help with a haunted shrine on his property.

"Grandpa!" she had shouted in frustration, hands pressed to the sides of her head, "just tell me if you can get the anti-venom!"

The old man had grumbled about the manners of young people now- a- days, but ultimately said he could get the anti-venom for her by tonight. Kagome had nearly collapsed right then and there from exhaustion, and her concerned family had led her to bed where she had fallen into a deep sleep. In her dreams she saw Inu-Yasha lying before her, naked and vulnerable, like he had been when she had first bathed him. He opened his eyes, reached out his hand weakly to her, calling her name. She came to him, taking his hand, and tried to make out the things he was trying to tell her. As she bent down close to him, she felt the breath leave him in a sigh and then stop. The dream was so terrifying she woke up nearly hyperventilating. Shaking from her nightmare, she had taken a soothing hot bath, and then eaten a midday meal with her mother and brother.

'It was just a dream,' she now thought. 'Grandpa may talk like a fool sometimes, but he does know a lot of people. He will get the anti-venom, and I will save Inu-Yasha.'

"Kagome, Kagome," she heard her Grandfather call from down stairs.

She jumped out of bed and nearly tripped on her way out of her room. Taking the stairs two at a time she nearly collided with him at the bottom.

"Ach! Kagome, be careful!" he said as she reached out to steady him from their near collision.

"Did you get it Grandpa?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, here it is." He said, holding up a small briefcase-like bag. "Come in the living room and I'll show you."

He opened the case up on the coffee table and showed her the many vials it contained. Each one was labeled with the name of each different kind of anti-venom. Kagome was bewildered by the variety. Which one would help Inu-Yasha? She listened numbly while her grandfather chattered on about how he got the anti-venom, wondering what to do next.

She almost missed it when he pulled out a book that explained which the anti-venom. When she finally realized what he held, she exclaimed her gratitude, grabbing the book out of his hand and planting a kiss on the startled old mans cheek.

After that her family watched in dismay as she raced around the house, gathering fresh supplies and clean clothes and stuffing them in her pack with the book and the anti-venom case. She wanted to return to the feudal era and Inu-Yasha as soon as possible. Her family wanted her to stay the night and leave in the morning, they were afraid at how hard she was pushing herself. Finally she compromised with them, telling them they must make sure she wakes up at dawn the next morning. When she got back to her room, she fell asleep with the book open next to her, and her mother had to come in and turn off the light.

At dawn the next morning she said goodbye to her family and went to the well house. On her way she decided to impulsively say a prayer at the shrine, something she rarely did even before she had first fallen into the well. Today she felt compelled to do it. Lighting some incense and kneeling, she prayed that she would be able to save Inu-Yasha, the hanyou she now knew she loved. A tear slipped from her eye, but she would allow her self no more self- pity. She jumped up quickly and went to the well house, feeling an inner sense of calm she had lacked before.

When she got back to Kaede's house, she dropped everything and immediately went over to the sleeping hanyou.

"How is he doing?" she asked the old miko anxiously.

"He is resting peacefully, but the venom still flows in his veins," said the old woman, "Were ye able to find what ye was looking for in your time?"

"Yes, I have the anti-venom." She showed Kaede the case and the book.

Biting her lip, she pulled out the syringe and the vial of anti-venom she had decided to try. She explained as best she could to Kaede how it worked, and the old woman tried her hardest to understand.

"Well, we will know if this magic from the future works if tonight he doesn't die when the change comes upon him." Said Kaede.

Kagome loaded up the syringe and went over to Inu-Yasha. Taking a deep shuddering breath, she prepared his arm for the shot and administered it under the curious gaze of the old miko. Inu-Yasha did not stir until the injection was finished. He cracked open his eyes and whispered her name.

"Hush Inu-Yasha," she said, "everything will be all right now."

Kagome barely left his side all day. Sometimes he would wake up for short spells, during which she would help him drink the draughts Kaede brought him or let him lean on her to walk to the outhouse. As it grew dark and the new moon began to rise, Kagome and Kaede watched him anxiously as he made his monthly transformation. Kagome held his hand tightly, chanting the words, 'it will work, it will work,' over and over in her mind like a mantra. Only by holding onto these words did she feel she could keep her composure. As they watched the claws and fangs receded. The cute doggy ears pulled back into his head and human ears appeared. The long silvery hair fell away, leaving glossy black hair in its place. He convulsed a few times, and Kagome cried out in alarm.

"We must hold him down so he does not injure himself." Said Kaede.

The older and younger Mikos held down his arms on either side of him, but he was still strong even in his human state. They were finding it difficult to restrain him as more convulsions came over him.

"Kagome, ye must use your body to hold him down," said Kaede.

The young miko looked at Kaede wide-eyed and speechless, but quickly did as she was instructed. Carefully she climbed on top of him, pinning his arms at his sides. She pressed her body down firmly on his, using her forehead and cheek on his chest and collarbone to further restrain him. He tossed his head and Kaede held it down firmly from behind him. A rag was placed in his mouth to keep him from biting his tongue. To Kagome it seemed to last forever, although the episode probably lasted only twenty minutes. When it was over he started shaking very hard, so though the rag was taken from his mouth and Kaede stopped holding his head, Kagome stayed on top of him. She could not help the tears of fear and anxiety that slipped from her eyes to soak his chest. But she did not cry out in her emotional torment, afraid of what reaction Inu-Yasha may have to it.

The night seemed endless, but still Inu-Yasha clung to life. Occasionally he would convulse again, but never as severely as the first time so Kaede was not needed to restrain his head and mouth. Sometimes Kagome would doze, out of sheer mental, physical and emotional exhaustion.

Kagome woke with a start, her heart catching in her throat. How long had she slept this time, what time was it? A light from the cracks at the door told her dawn was breaking. Maybe it was the end of Inu-Yasha's monthly transformation that had woken her, for as she looked at him, and felt his body beneath her for his pulse and breathing, he changed. The ears, claws and fangs returned, and the black hair was replaced by silvery white.

His eyes opened slowly, and Kagome could see he was aware, no longer a prisoner of his fever dreams. Those eyes seemed to see right into her soul, and she was unable to speak. She was still lying completely on top of him, and for the first time became keenly aware of the intimacy of their positions. It was as if every point of her body that pressed up against his suddenly became hypersensitive. Her nipples hardened through her clothes as they pressed into his naked chest, and a warm moist heat formed at the juncture of her legs. The bulge of his crotch under his hakama was noticed for the first time as her legs lay against it. Oh, this is so embarrassing, she groaned inwardly. My body betrays me again even before I know for sure if he is all right.

"Inu-Yasha, how are you feeling?" She finally managed to say.

He raised his arms up from his sides and crossed them over her back, pulling her in even tighter to his chest. Then his hand came up and gently brought her head down below his and he rested his chin on it with a deep sigh. Kagome felt warmth that spread from her heart and encompassed her whole body and soul, something she had never felt before. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever known. Is this being in love, she thought? If it is, then it feels better than I've ever dared to dream.

"Thank you Kagome," said Inu-Yasha softly, "that makes it twice you have brought me back from death."

"I…um," stammered Kagome, not used to this unexpected side to the hanyou.

Where was the arrogant, childish, sometimes down right nasty half-demon she knew?

"I know I've been difficult, and treated you terribly sometimes. You didn't deserve it." He continued.

"I…I guess your feeling better." She finally managed to say.

"Yes, let me show you." He said.

A/N: The end of this story is a very explicit lemon. To read it go to:

Chapter&id40609

I don't want to get in trouble with this site. ;)


End file.
